


Daddy Dearest

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Drunk flirting, Inappropriate Use of Shadow Clones, KakaObi(past), M/M, Marking, Missionary Position, Sweet Talking, incestuous themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Kakashi knew that he might have a few competitors when it came to claiming Iruka’s heart, he just didn’t think his father would be one of them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma & Umino Iruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Father Hatake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).



> I’ve been very curious about Sakumo’s character lately and oop, now I’m down a rabbit hole of wondering what Sakumo/Iruka would be like, so um let’s see where this chaos goes?👀
> 
> For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/profile) because we be simping over here :3

Kakashi sighed to himself as he slowly made his way along the village’s main path to get home. Yesterday, he had heard that his father would be returning to Konoha a whole six months premature from his mission that was supposedly estimated for a year. 

Kakashi was supposed to be happy about that right? He didn’t get to see his father all that often ever since he was a young boy, Sakumo who was known as the White Fang, was always off and about and one would think with his appearances so rare, these days especially, Kakashi would appreciate what time he got to see his father.

But sadly, Kakashi grew to be rather happy when his Dad was away on missions, mainly due to the fact that, whenever he _was_ here, Kakashi would constantly feel overshadowed.

He knew he was skillful and beyond anyone else of his age group when he was but a young child, and many did praise him and admire him for his feats and prowess, but they never acknowledged him as much as they did his father. His dad was a fucking shining star, always so nice and welcoming, and whenever he stepped in a room, he carried such a charming air that Kakashi was sure everyone would fall to their knees for him.

It was irritating to say the least, especially as he started to hit puberty.

As Kakashi got into his teenhood and both girls and guys alike started to show a deep interest in him, his father had told him it was to be expected as he had inherited his father’s old Hatake charm that no one could resist. The cool allure of those obsidian eyes, the wild silver strands that blew in the gentle breeze, much like Sakumo’s.

Kakashi denied it though, rolled his eyes and scoffed at his father’s words, he didn’t want to have a charm like his father, he wanted to be his own person, have his own identity and do things his own way, not by what his father would think would be best. And at every chance he got he always ignored Sakumo’s relationship advice.

He always ignored when Sakumo advised that maybe if Kakashi grew his hair a bit longer or maybe if he didn’t always hide behind his mask and show off those prominent Hatake genes that he was blessed with, that he would get even more attention.

But alas he didn’t listen, because he didn’t need his help, he got people interested all on his own and not because he was the son of White Fang, and he was very secure in that fact. 

But that was until Kakashi started having a casual relationship with his best friend Obito.

They weren’t serious or anything but that didn’t worsen the sting on any level as he came over to Obito’s place after ANBU training that fateful day to find Obito getting the life sucked out of him as Sakumo smashed his hips into his ass, fucking Obito roughly into the mattress. The younger cried, with a death grip on the bedsheets as Kakashi watched his father work his hips into him like a piston, drawing loud moans and muffled cries from the Uchiha.

Kakashi didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he walked in on his father screwing his best friend and current bootycall or the fact that neither of the guys even noticed Kakashi was there. It wasn’t until Kakashi was clearing his throat and both of them looked his way, Sakumo smiling softly, “Oh hello Kakashi, didn’t think you’d be coming by. How was ANBU training today?” He asked casually as he didn’t even stutter in his hips quick and sharp movements.

Obito was deeply embarrassed and wanted to say something but he couldn’t even manage to form any coherent words as Sakumo continued to fuck him, the boy only able to let out garbled noises and yelps as it felt like his insides were being rearranged.

He was speechless. He had simply walked out of there with no words, and he had broken it off immediately after with Obito, but still managing to remain friends. But after that encounter, every other relationship he tried to have had failed miserably as just like before his partners always ended up in bed with Sakumo, his exes trying to reason that his father had such an alluring charm to him that it was literally impossible to pull away, but he never listened to excuses and of course he never held all the blame on them, his father was just as much involved in the situation as any of his good-for-nothing exes.

Sakumo didn’t take it as his fault though, “Kakashi, you’re never proactive with your relationships, you don’t even take them seriously and you treat them very casually, no wonder your relationships aren’t working out.” 

“They’re not working out because _you keep sleeping with all of them!”_

“Because you’re not being proactive!” Sakumo countered.

Kakashi couldn’t believe it honestly, in retrospect, he wasn’t surprised, people constantly threw themselves at Sakumo and he didn’t care who his father slept with, but it turned into an issue for him when the people he’s slept with are those who were supposed to be involved with Kakashi.

-

Kakashi sighed as he came back to reality, he was almost home and since he knew his father was coming back today, most likely he would arrive in the late evening. 

However, now that Kakashi was seeing Iruka, he wanted things to go right this time, even though his father was an ass a lot of times, he was right when it came to Kakashi avoiding commitments, always keeping his partners at arms length and never making them exclusive which most likely had driven them into the arms of his father.

But Iruka was different for him, he didn’t want to drive him away and he most definitely did not want him to fall into the snares that were Sakumo’s deadly sweet charm. That’s why he was heading home, grabbing a quick shower and going over to Iruka’s, planning to spend the evening with him. He wanted to get him away from the possibility of meeting Sakumo, for as long as possible at least.

He knew Iruka, like many of the other villagers, idolized Sakumo, and the worst thing he could do was allow a fanboy such as Iruka to be anywhere near the man who constantly talked his way into everyone’s pants with just a little sweet talk.

Sakumo didn’t even know about Iruka yet, the two started seeing each other a couple weeks after Sakumo’s departure for his mission and now Kakashi was dreading the moment when Iruka would catch wind about Sakumo’s return and would want to get a chance to meet his dad.

But as Kakashi made it up the steps to his home, he was wondering what kinds of excuses he was going to make up to try and keep Iruka and Sakumo apart. He sighed to himself as he turned his key in the lock and opened the front door.

Now as he came in, he wasn’t expecting his Dad to already be here, and what he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting was being accosted by the sight of his dad’s naked ass moving as he thrusted into whoever it was that was screaming out from under him as he fucked them into the couch.

Kakashi couldn’t see who it was and didn’t care to want to know as he tried to hurry past them before he was subjected to even more noises. But he stopped dead in his tracks when, “Iruka-“ fell from his father’s lips, floating into the air and was almost as if it were a physical blow to Kakashi as he flinched.

Kakashi’s head turned so fast as he looked, hoping he heard wrong but as his eyes landed on the sight of a very naked Iruka, a blush that travelled down most of his naked body, he was almost floored.

“I-Iruka!” Kakashi gasped out as he really didn’t think he’d ever see something like this.

Both men looked in Kakashi’s direction, Sakumo smiling softly while Iruka sputtered, “K-Kakashi- hey – ah!– it’s not what it looks li– _ah_!” Iruka cried out, his hand gripping the arm of the couch as Sakumo didn’t let up at all.

Kakashi didn’t even say another word as he stormed out of the house and left them. 

-

Kakashi ignored the loud shouts from behind him. He didn’t want to talk to Iruka, and he wasn’t about to listen to the excuses. 

But Iruka was persistent as he chased behind Kakashi, and the jonin knew he wouldn’t give up until he could explain himself. He sighed in defeat as he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face Iruka who had almost crashed right into him, not expecting Kakashi to stop so abruptly. He eyed the younger man down.

Iruka’s clothes were rumpled and his headband was a bit crooked, his hair was back in its tie but seemed messy and rushed as stray hairs came loose, obviously he quickly threw on his clothes as quickly as he could before chasing after him.

Kakashi crossed his arms, “There’s really nothing to be said Iruka, are you really going to try and convince me that what I saw was something completely different then what was right in front of me?” He huffed as Iruka bit his lip and fidgeted with the hem of his flak jacket.

“I’m sorry! But it was an accident okay?!” Iruka whined.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow in disbelief of Iruka’s words, “An _accident_. So what are you saying? He slipped and fell dick first into you?” Kakashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing honestly.

Iruka blushed softly, “No! Ugh! I’m sorry okay? I came by looking for you and instead I met your dad, nothing was supposed to happen! We were just making small talk and then he told me how sweet of a guy I seemed to come by and check up on you and then that my eyes reminded him of the sparkling midnight sky on a warm summer night and then I got all flustered and the next thing I knew, my clothes were on the floor!” Iruka pouted.

Kakashi wanted to slap himself for subjecting himself to such nonsense. “You’re saying that like it’s viable excuse.” 

Iruka huffed, “Well you know what? What should it matter, it’s not like you’ve made anything official between us, we haven’t even had sex yet and it’s been what almost six months? It’s obvious you don’t seem to want to bother, so why should I wait?” Iruka crossed his arms and glared.

Kakashi sighed and grabbed Iruka’s hands gently, “I wanted to wait, I didn’t want to mess things up with us but it seems I’ve already done that, and now it’s even worse with my dad back in town and now you’re lured into his trap.”

Iruka pulled his hands from Kakashi’s grip, “I’m not lured into anything! It’s not my fault my supposed boyfriend can’t give me the proper time of day, so all of sudden when someone else shows interest, you’re all over me. Maybe we should take a break…” Iruka trailed off.

Kakashi blinked wildly, not expecting that turn of events, “But…listen Iruka, I am committed, okay? It’s just hard for me to fully express how I feel, you understand that right?”

“Kakashi! I know it can be hard for you but it’s been six months, I’ve tried being patient and considerate with you but nothing seems to change. We’ll talk later okay?” Iruka sighed sadly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, the atmosphere was heavy now with a tight tension. Kakashi was silent as he possessed not a clue ofwhat to say at this point, and the only thing he could do now was watch as Iruka walked away.

-

Iruka felt horrible for the first few days. The guilt that nagged at him for what he’d said to Kakashi, it almost made him want to go back, apologize for his words and promise that they would work through it, but he wasn’t sure that was the most sensible choice now. Considering that it’s been a few days and Kakashi hasn’t even come by to try and fight his way back into Iruka’s life, if that wasn’t a sign that he dodged a bullet then he didn’t know what was. But nevertheless, he was still broken up about it.

The only Hatake that was showing his face around here was Kakashi’s dad apparently, as he came by, wanting to see how Iruka was doing after what had occurred. 

Iruka had invited him inside and as they kneeled at his table and drank their afternoon tea Iruka had prepared, Sakumo started to speak. 

“I’m truly sorry about what happened Iruka, this was entirely my fault. I can admit that this wasn’t the first time something like this has occurred, I’m sure you know about my reputation.” Sakumo sighed as he took a small sip and placed his cup gently on the table.

Iruka drank his tea slowly, soaking in its warmth as he let Sakumo’s words sink in.  
He knew a lot about him, well at least what he’s heard. Sakumo was an amazing shinobi that was an automatic given, but he was also the kind of man who loved to put new notches on his bed post. Iruka was pretty sure Sakumo’s taken over half of Konoha to his bed at some point and the fact that Iruka himself willingly added himself to that body count made him question his own morals. 

But as he watched the older man, sipping his tea and giving Iruka chaste smiles as his eyes gleamed, he realized why he did it. 

It was a huge understatement that Sakumo Hatake was a charming man. His smile, mannerisms and his way with words would be enough to get his way with the toughest of people. And the fact that Iruka didn’t even need much persuasion to allow the older man to get what he wanted, had succeeded in making him feel a bit dirty.

Sakumo placed his tea down again, he didn’t look up yet and still knew Iruka had been staring, “Care to share what’s on your mind, you’ve been eyeing me intensely since we sat down for tea.” He hummed while Iruka choked on his tea, coughing loudly.

“O-oh! My apologies, Mr. Hatake, sir.” He bowed his head to the older man.

Sakumo chuckled lightly, “Considering what you and I have been doing, I’m quite sure we’re past formalities, Iruka. Please call me Sakumo.” He smiled gently and Iruka’s whole face lit up with an intense blush.

“Sakumo, please! I already feel bad about what we did!” Iruka whined as he stared down at his cup of tea, suddenly finding the liquid more fascinating.

“Do you really? You seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit, I take it that Kakashi hasn’t been doing his job well with keeping you satisfied?”  
Iruka almost dropped his cup, he set it down now as he couldn’t trust himself or what Sakumo could say next that could make him spill the whole thing everywhere. “He’s not a bad guy you know? He’s your son after all, I’m sure you know more about him than I do anyways.”

Sakumo sighed, “Quite the opposite actually, we used to be so close when he was young, but once he got into his teens everything started to fall apart and instead of either of us trying to fix it, I took on more missions and Kakashi’s spent every waking moment training himself into a deep exhaustion. I’m surprised he even had time to have any relationships.” Sakumo had worn a rather grim expression, Iruka feeling bad and reaching across the table, placing his hand over Sakumo’s who had looked up, his face breaking out into a grin as interlocked their hands suddenly.

“You know, you’re a very beautiful man, Iruka. I’m sure you have a lot of suitors after you.” He hummed as his thumb stroked the back of Iruka’s hand.

“W-well I guess, I don’t really notice-“ Iruka blushed and chuckled nervously, as it seemed like the surrounding atmosphere’s temperature heightened as he felt very hot now.

“Yeah, because you’re too busy looking at Kakashi right? You really like my son. I’ll be honest though, you deserve better, Kakashi isn’t the commitment type.” He licked his lips as he watched Iruka, the younger man feeling even more nervous now.

“Besides, I think someone such as yourself can use someone with a bit more experience and maturity under his belt.” He muttered as he lifted Iruka’s hand and kissed it gently, “Someone with a softer touch too.”

“Sakumo…” Iruka tried, trying to stop this conversation before he went somewhere that he needn’t not go again.

“Shhh.” Sakumo hushed as he released Iruka’s hand and stood from the pillow that he had been sitting cross legged on as he moved over to Iruka, standing over the chunin as the younger looked up in confusion. Sakumo simply reached down and lifted Iruka from his kneeling position. “Let me take care of you.” He hummed, Iruka eyeing him, Sakumo’s arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling Iruka’s body flushed to his own, Iruka feeling the tell tale of a hardened erection between them as Sakumo was leaning his lips down and closer to Iruka’s.


	2. Actions Speak Louder than Words

Kakashi never did well when it came to his emotions and reactions to situations. He wasn’t the type to be confrontational and would either sit and watch it play out or simply let it be. And the longer this Iruka situation played out, the less time he spent deciding whether he wanted to do something or not. 

He felt completed defeated, even at the ripe age of twenty seven, his father was still causing chaos in his life.

He really wished that his father had grown past his flaws from when Kakashi was still young. He’d hoped that Sakumo would have stopped sleeping with those who Kakashi was involved with but it seemed that you couldn’t teach a old dog new tricks after all.

But the situation with Iruka was particularly different as Kakashi was completely shocked by the fact that his father was still buzzing around the young chunin. Kakashi would have thought Sakumo would do what he always did, get what he wanted and move on but that wasn’t the case this time.

It would have been considered delightful for Sakumo to have ditched Iruka, as horrible as that sounds, but that would have meant Kakashi would have had a chance to pick up the broken pieces and possibly worm his way back into Iruka’s good graces. 

But he never got a chance to get Iruka alone, as Sakumo would always snatch the younger man away before Kakashi could even strike up a conversation with him.

Kakashi didn’t know who he hated more, his father who had stolen away his boyfriend or Iruka who seemed to forget all about him, clinging more so to Sakumo as he seemed to be a man of better interest.

But even though he hated Iruka for leaving him for his father, he worried for him, because regardless of the fact that Sakumo held more of a longer attraction to Iruka than any other person the older man slept with, it would only be a matter of time before he dumped the poor guy.

-

Iruka slurped up his ramen happily as Sakumo watched him intently. They had decided on having a sort of dinner date at Ichiraku as Sakumo came to know that it was one of Iruka’s favorite places to eat.

Sakumo wasn’t the biggest fan of ramen as he settled for eating his one bowl but watching the other enjoy his now third bowl, was both heartwarming and entertaining, not to mention arousing.

It was something about how Iruka’s lips held onto the dangling noodles as he suctioned them into his mouth, and what Sakumo would do to have his dick between those lips instead.

Iruka polished off the last of his meal, letting out a pleased sigh, “That hit the spot!” He hummed happily as he rubbed his full stomach.

Sakumo smiled at how sweet Iruka looked, the epitome of enchanting as he stood from his chair then, paying and thanking Teuchi for the meal.

Iruka was confused by the abrupt movements of Sakumo as the man now wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged him out of the shop.

-

“ _Ah_ –aren’t we like–supposed to wait a whole hour or we’ll get a cramp– _nngh!_ ” 

Sakumo had managed to drag Iruka all way out to the training fields, pinning the younger man down beneath him and had stripped away his bottom layers, his pants and underwear chucked away into the grass as he began swallowing down his cock, deepthroating with practiced easy.

When Iruka had agreed on their date, he wasn’t planning on ending it on his back in the fields, staring up at the stars, while Sakumo sucked him dry.

Iruka was squirming around under him, Sakumo having to hold him still, directing Iruka’s hands to bury themselves and tug onto his white hair. Iruka gasped as he gripped onto Sakumo’s ponytail as the man proceeded to suck his soul right from the tip of his dick. 

Iruka tried to breathe steadily through it all, but it was so difficult to steady himself when all he could do was watch Sakumo suck on his cock with such eagerness he would have thought Sakumo would die without it.

The soft, sucking noises invaded Iruka’s ears as he moaned and whined, his hand tightening in Sakumo’s hair as he worked magic with that tongue, flicking along Iruka’s shaft and dancing along his tip, dipping teasingly at his slit as he gathered up whatever pre-come was presented to him.

It was overwhelming, and Iruka had no idea how long he had left before he would blow all over Sakumo.

All Iruka could do at that point was hold on for dear life as he panted and cried out into the night air, coming deeply into Sakumo’s mouth, and sagging into the grass beneath him, entirely spent.

-

Kakashi was not a fan of how loopy and seemingly out of it Iruka was the last few days. It irritated him deeply, to the point that every time he saw his own father, he was this close to fighting the man.

But Kakashi tried to keep his cool, sat it out and tried to come up with some kind of plan to counter the claws that Sakumo had been slowly sinking into Iruka, inch by inch, for the past days.

But he knew the longer he waited, the bigger the divide between him and Iruka grew and the chances of getting him back grew so slim.

He had such little windows of opportunity lately to even consider making an action, but as if the heavens were shining upon him, and seeing his need for some kind of chance, no matter how small, he was given it finally.

Sakumo was sent out on a mission, a small one that would probably only last a week and as little time as that seemed, Kakashi felt like it was all the time that he needed.

Even though Kakashi knew it was estimated to take a week for his father to complete his errand, Kakashi still spent half of the time just staking out and watching Iruka.

You would think with such little time offered to him, Kakashi would use every last second to his advantage, but here he had been watching Iruka go about his daily routine: his shopping, his classes and his own personal training. And today was no different as he hung out on a tree limb watching from afar and through the open classroom window as Iruka taught his class.

It was almost noon and Kakashi was well aware that Iruka would dismiss class for lunch, he himself would take his break and enjoy his packed lunch by his favorite tree, which Kakashi just so happened to be hanging out in. 

He would simply have to ambush the chunin at this point, because since Sakumo’s departure, Iruka made it very difficult for Kakashi to get him alone, he knew quite well what they needed to talk about and made it his obligation to hide out from the jonin.

Kakashi lazy laid against the tree’s bark as he waited patiently, taking out his book at one point to help time go by, and before he knew it he could hear the overflow of loud academy children exit the building as they went about their lunch break. He sighed as he pocketed his book and leaned forward peering down and trying to see if Iruka had come out as well.

When he eyed the familiar man, scar and all, carrying his lunch and heading straight for the tree as he had expected. Kakashi gave it a moment, waited until Iruka was seated and was already in process of opening his lunchbox before the jonin made his move, hopping down right in front of Iruka and startling the man enough to almost spill his lunch.

“K-Kakashi!” Iruka gasped as he looked up at him.

“Iruka! What a pleasant surprise! Didn’t think I’d ever see you, it’s almost like you’re actively avoiding me.” Kakashi’s eye smiled.

Iruka stuttered as a blush crept along his cheeks as he looked to Kakashi then the tree, “Wh- wait a second! Were you hiding out and planned to jump me?!” Iruka gave Kakashi an angry look as Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets.

“Maybe or maybe not, you can’t know for sure. And even if I was, it would make sense considering I had to track you down just to get a chance to speak with you.” Kakashi huffed.

Iruka had unwrapped his sandwich, taking a bite and ignoring the silver haired jonin. He didn’t have the patience for this today.

“Are you even going to acknowledge what I said?” Kakashi placed his hands on his hips as Iruka munched away, a look of irritation across his face.

Kakashi huffed again as he looked about, “Fine, I guess actions will speak louder than words.” Kakashi said as he suddenly grabbed Iruka’s bicep and pulled him to his feet, Iruka almost choking around the mouthful as he tried to protest.

Kakashi wasn’t listening, and he wasn’t letting go either, as he yanked Iruka along, and even with as much as Iruka tried to fight him off, he couldn’t escape as Kakashi bodily dragged him away from the Academy grounds.

Once he managed to swallow down the food, Iruka was able to find his voice, “Where are you taking me?! Kakashi! Answer me!” He wiggled around, not caring in the slightest about who might see him in public fighting against the jonin.

Kakashi was nearing the end of his patience as he held on with an iron grip, he glared back at Iruka whose protests died on his lips, “I’m doing what I was supposed to do months ago.” He huffed.

Iruka’s eyebrows furrowed.

-

“K-Kakashi– _ack!_ ” Iruka breathed heavily as he looked up at Kakashi who was hovering over him as he had Iruka pinned beneath him and the younger man split open on his cock as he had driven into him again.

Yes, Kakashi dragged Iruka halfway across the village. Yes, he had Iruka howling as he stuck his cock in him and proceeded to fuck his brains out, and yes he would do it over and over until the younger had gotten the message.

Kakashi was taking full advantage of Iruka’s inability to form proper words as he pistoned into him roughly, Iruka screaming as he dug his nails into his pale back harsh enough to draw hisses from the jonin.

Iruka panted softly as he looked up at Kakashi, even though he’d seen the man maskless many times already, it still came as a shock to him to see Kakashi so bare, as he eyed his small beauty mark that decorated the left corner of his chin.

Kakashi dipped down, sucking at Iruka’s neck harshly as he was very determined to mark him up, let his father see that Iruka was his property and not a sweet little toy for his enjoyment. “Hmm, you still think my father is better?” Kakashi hummed against the warm exposed skin of Iruka’s neck.

Iruka made an garbled unhappy noise, “I never said he was better…” Iruka huffed as Kakashi nipped at Iruka’s shoulder now. His thrusts were slow now, as he rocked up into the man gently. 

“Mmm you don’t have to say it, it was heavily implied with how you’ve behaved.” Kakashi leaned back up, towering over him as his thrusts sped up.

“You abandoned me for him, just because of a few sweet words? Not to mention the fact that you _slept_ with him.” Kakashi growled lowly, his hips smashing into Iruka’s harshly after that statement, Iruka crying out as he clutched the pillow he was laying on.

“Looks like I’ll have to take the initiative, hm?” Kakashi went faster, gripping Iruka’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises as he rode him harshly.

“Ah–so what? You’re gonna punish me for that? I did nothing wrong, you’re the one whose been keeping me at arm’s length.” Iruka hissed softly.

Kakashi huffed as he pulled out, getting his hands under Iruka and flipping the chunin onto his front suddenly, Iruka’s face smushing into the pillow as Kakashi entered him from behind. “Punish you? No, this is supposed to be a pleasurable experience for you, but,” Kakashi leaned down close to his ear.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.” He whispered before the dam finally came loose, Kakashi leaning up, his hands placed on both sides of Iruka as he started to pound into him. The sounds of hips slapping against Iruka’s behind were sharp and almost gunshot like as Iruka clawed at and cried into the pillow.

Kakashi hand reached down, yanking the hair tie from Iruka’s hair, let irks it unravel to his shoulders before grabbing a handful harshly enough that Iruka cried out, his head following with Kakashi’s pull.

“How’s that feel? Is it better than Sakumo’s? Or maybe it’s not the dick? Maybe you just like the thought of someone old enough to be your dad fucking you. Daddy issues much?” Kakashi teased him as he kept up his rigorous pace.

Iruka couldn’t do much but bury his face in the pillow to muffle his screams as Kakashi tore him apart from the inside out.

-

Iruka spent his entire morning and in classes with his pre-genin, now that it was breaking close to lunch, he let his kids do some silent reading for the last twenty minutes of class. He sat to his desk and set to work with putting a dent in this week’s classwork grading.

Iruka was deeply distracted, which he normally wasn’t in class, always trying to keep watch of his kids as they did their reading or any work, and making sure none of his classes’ troublemakers misbehaved.

But he wanted to stay buried in his work, because it left him less time to allow his mind to wonder, and when it wondered off, it always fell on thoughts of either Sakumo or Kakashi, and he honestly didn’t need such thoughts creeping into his head.

He wasn’t about to daydream about their hands on him, kissing him along his neck, chest and other more intimate areas, and he mostly certain would dwell on such filth while his students sat only a few feet away from him.

He continued his marking, trying his best to ignore his budding fantasies until he heard the kids gasping, which had alarmed him.

“The White Fang!” One of the boys gasped loudly. At that declaration, Iruka’s head shot to the direction that all the children looked. And as stated, it was the White Fang, and he had a predatory look in his eye. Iruka visibly swallowed, and his ass cheeks clenched automatically.

“Hey kiddos!” He greeted them kindly as they hopped from their seats to get a chance to get up close and personal with him. Sakumo chuckled as he ruffled some of the kid’s hair. Iruka sighed loudly, “You all should be reading! Besides I’m sure Mr. Hatake doesn’t want you all to be swarming around him, please be more respectful, and get back to your books.” Iruka stood up then, his hands settled on his hips as he shot glares at the pouting children, who reluctantly obeyed as they made it back to their seats. 

Sakumo was giving Iruka a sly smirk, moving over to him and holding up a couple boxed lunches, “Thought we could have a little lunch date after you’re done with this class.” Iruka smiled softly and nodded eagerly, the kids watching them intently. “You’re supposed to be reading!” Iruka huffed. Sakumo bit his lip as he watched the shorter man. “You’re hot when you’re mad.” He whispered softly enough for only Iruka to hear, the man obviously heard as a blush bloomed over his scar.

Once noon struck and the kids vanished, not before some of them asked if Sakumo could show them a couple moves after school today, Iruka had settled back down at his desk smiling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Sakumo questioned as he grabbed a chair, swirled it around so that he could lean his arms over the back as he watched Iruka open his lunch. Sakumo had busied himself the minute he returned. He knew Iruka normally either packed sandwiches for lunch or would grab a takeout from Ichiraku, but today he wanted him to have something more substantial as he had prepared gyūmeshi for them to enjoy. The chunin lit up as he was already dipping his chopsticks in eagerly.

“Oh nothing!” Iruka replied, his words muffled around the food as he shoved it in.

Sakumo opened his own lunch finally, laughing heartily at how fast Iruka ate, “Slow down! It’s not gonna go anywhere! Besides you don’t want to cramp up before dessert, now do you?” He slipped a small piece of beef into his mouth as he watched Iruka sputter over his own food.

-

“Faster!” Iruka demanded as he sweat over his desk, bent over it with his pants around his ankles, taking Sakumo’s cock easily as he pushed back onto it. Sakumo reached out with his right, grilling Iruka’s shoulder and the other on his left hip as he pulled the man back into his thrusts. 

Sakumo smirked as he kept up him pace, leaning down until us front was flushed to Iruka’s back, his cock going impossibly deeper from the angle shift. “So, looks like Kakashi had a little fun with you, hm?” He chuckled darkly in Iruka’s right ear, sending shivered through the tanned man. Iruka didn’t even realize Sakumo had a clue about that.

“H-how’d you know?” Iruka gasped as he held onto the desk, whines and moans dropping for his lips, even drool pouring from his mouth as he couldn’t help it.

“Hmm, I always know. Kakashi might have thought he was being sly, but I never fail to notice.” Sakumo licked the back of Iruka’s neck, his tongue gliding slowly along the expanse of skin as he fucked him harder.

The only sounds now that filled the air, were the sounds of skin slapping skin and Iruka’s strangled cries.


	3. I Choose You

Iruka was at a lost on how to go about this anymore, he was completely torn. He loved Kakashi and even though he was a tad of a commitment phobe, it didn’t really do much to deter Iruka’s affection for him. Whereas with Sakumo, it was the maturity he brought to the table, the sophistication and how giving he seemed in all aspects, not just in the bedroom.

But the two men seemed adamant about fighting over who got Iruka, like he was some prized trophy and not a living, breathing person. 

He found it rather entertaining at first, seeing both of them try in their own unique ways to win him over, no matter how small or rather barbaric when he thought about how Sakumo would haul him over his shoulder and take him away from whatever he would be doing to have his way with him. Or how Kakashi would steal him away in the night time, and make slow, soft love to him as Kakashi would tell him how beautiful he was until Iruka was nothing but a dripping, puddle of ooze seeping into the mattress.

He was constantly between each man as they both tried to win him over in what ever way they could, Iruka happy to have so much undivided attention.

But as time went on and the two repeatedly argued and fought over him, he didn’t know what could be done to stop them, well he did know, but he wasn’t about to choose one over the other.

“Just face it Kakashi, Iruka wants someone who can challenge him, with a sophisticated mind, and who isn’t afraid to get deep with him and won’t run away from the first sight of things getting serious.” Sakumo crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his son.

Kakashi scoffed, “Oh please, and how exactly would you challenge him? Besides I’m sure Iruka would much rather someone closer to his age and not someone whose heart could give out at any given moment during sex, he needs someone young and fresh.” Kakashi glared.

Iruka groaned as he put his face in his hands, he couldn’t deal with their constant bickering over him and at this point both men started to turn him off from being in their presence.

“You’re talking like I’m some old man!” Sakumo huffed.

“You are! You’re old enough to be Iruka’s father.” Kakashi smirked and Iruka blushed as he heard the statement said.

Sakumo gaped a bit but turned to look at Iruka. “Fine you know what? Forget it, it doesn’t matter because Iruka will make the choice himself, right?”

Iruka looked up in panic, feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, “But I-“

“Yeah you’re right, tell him Iruka. Put him out of his misery and show him that he was just a fling.” His eye smiled.

“But I don’t-“ he looked between them, both men looking intently, expecting a direct answer.  
He felt cornered and almost like the room was closing in on him as the two seemed as though they were crowding him and demanding an answer.

“I can’t!” He suddenly screamed, both Hatake looked at him in disbelief as Iruka pushed his way out of their space and before he could even focus enough to calm down his feet were already carrying him through the door.

-

He couldn’t believe he ran away, like some kind of a frightened child. He was sure that neither man wanted him after knowing he was too much trouble and a coward of a man, and the fact that neither Sakumo or Kakashi came after him only verified that notion.

Iruka sighed sadly as he walked down the winding roads of the village, it was only three in the afternoon, it had quieted down since lunch hour had already passed and people were starting to settle down. He didn’t pay that much attention to his surroundings as he slowly strolled about the somewhat vacant town square. 

“What’s with the sad face?” He heard a gruff voice speak as he passed by but stopped and turned in the direction of it, there, he saw Asuma sitting spread legged on the bench, arms folded behind his back and leaning back, his head tilted up and as usual a smoke dangling from his lips. 

“Huh? I’m not sad, what makes you think that?” Iruka pouted.

“Yeah you are, you’re always running around the village with a smile on your face and when you’re not it’s because something’s bothering you.” Asuma exhaled a puff of smoke and patted the empty space beside him.

Iruka blushed and decided to indulge the older man, at least he would have someone to talk to. “I didn’t think you even notice me really, Asuma.” Iruka chuckled softly as he sat, eyeing the burly man who seemed even larger now that he was up close.

“How can I not? It’s hard to miss you. So what’s bugging you, is it Kakashi and his Dad?” He guessed.

Iruka blinked at him then looked down at the floor. “Uh, how’d you-“

“Come on Iruka! I’m not blind! You may always smile but those smiles have gotten a whole lot more brighter lately.” He grinned.

Iruka bit his lip softly, “It’s just, they want me to choose between them and I can’t–I can’t do it.” Iruka sniffled. Asuma watched the younger man, plucking his cigarette from his mouth and handing it to Iruka, who looked in confusion.

“Smoke? Always helps me take the edge off, maybe it’ll help.” Iruka looked skeptical as he took the cigarette. Even though he’s never smoked in his entire twenty one years of life, he wouldn’t mind trying if it would help ease him. But when he took his first drag and with what felt like fire spread into his lungs, he choked and sputtered loudly, coughing as Asuma chuckled, patting the younger’s back.

“Ah sorry, it’s a bit much at first but you’d get used to it, you just need a little breaking in.” He hummed.

“ _Ergh_ , not my thing sorry.” Iruka handed him the smoke back as he tried to breathe steadily again.

“Ah, how about a drink then?” He asked as he popped the cigarette back between his lips and regarded Iruka with his warm brown eyes.

“But it’s three in the afternoon.” Iruka’s brow furrowed.

Asuma shrugged, “So? It’s five o’clock somewhere right?” He winked, and Iruka couldn’t help the blush that rose in his cheeks as Asuma stood from his seated position. 

Sometimes Iruka tend to forget how tall Asuma was and how short he himself was as he slowly stood up, their height difference sticking out like a sore thumb that it was laughable. “Ready to go?” Asuma gruffed, Iruka visibly swallowed and nodded.

-

It turned out to be a lovely affair as the two ninja laughed heartily over their drinks. The bar abuzz with various patrons, drinking, dancing and laughing like idiots. Asuma was nursing the small cup of sake, watching Iruka who was already quite a mess even though he hadn’t had that much yet.

Iruka was completely red in the face, rambling and laughing between hiccups as he tried to calm himself down but everything just seemed so funny. Asuma chuckled softly as he watched the young chunin, Iruka was such an attractive man, everyone could see that and said it on a regular basis but Iruka was the only one blind and deaf to it all. Asuma was one in particular who was rather fond of the younger man but never knew how to get closer without Kakashi and now his newer competition, Sakumo getting in the way.

Many times he’s thought to himself how he’d woo the man off his feet, lure him away and make him his own, but knew it could never happen as he knew who Iruka truly loved.

“Another round!” Iruka shouted as he waved the empty sake bottle, pulling Asuma from his thoughts.

“Eh, Iruka maybe you’ve had enough. Maybe we should call it a night.” Asuma tried to convince him but was aware that Iruka was in such a drunken haze he most likely would ignore the advice.

“No way!” He hiccuped loudly as he waved the sake bottle at Asuma. “You invited me out remember? And I would much rather spend my time with you than go…” he huffed.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend your time with two special someones rather than me?” Asuma smirked, it was impossible to tell now if a new blush erupted upon Iruka’s cheeks as his face was already reddened by the alcoholic effects.

“Forget about them! I don’t wanna hear it, all they do is fight anyways, I’d rather spend the night alone!” Iruka huffed defiantly as he almost dropped the sake bottle. Some of the patrons looked in their direction as they heard the ruckus, Asuma panicked, hoping Iruka wouldn’t get any more uppity.

“You don’t mean that, come on. But if you want I’ll carry you home alright?” Asuma was already starting to get up. Iruka was about to protest though, he didn’t want the night to end, he had a tall attractive man only a foot away and the last thing he needed to think about was Kakashi and Sakumo, what he should be focusing on was Asuma, tall and ruggedly handsome Asuma who could probably rip Iruka in half easily if he wanted to, and that thought alone made the chunin run hot under the collar.

“Alright then, you can carry me home.” Iruka smiled widely and giggled, hiccups breaking through as Asuma quirked an eyebrow at how easy it was to get Iruka to comply.

He didn’t look the gift horse in the mouth however as he paid the tab and pulled Iruka gently out of the bar and into the night air. Iruka was a stumbling mess so Asuma had to pull him close to his body, allowing Iruka to lean most of his weight on him so he wouldn’t lose footing and go face first into the concrete pathway.

Iruka was giggling loudly as he happily welcomed the embrace of Asuma’s arm around him. “Hmm, you’re rather big, Asuma.” Iruka hummed and the jonin laughed at how adorable he was when he was drunk.

“Big?” 

“Mhmmm, very big, d-does that translate every where? Like uh,” he hiccuped. “Are you big everywhere Asuma?” Iruka tried and Asuma found his lack of eloquence even more cute, but he knew where this conversation was headed and he wasn’t about to continue it.

“Hmm, you know, you’re rather dizzy and out of it, maybe I should take you back to the Hatakes just so there’s someone to watch you.” That didn’t sit well with Iruka as the younger man shook his head wildly.

“No! You’re taking me home Asuma, and maybe–“ Iruka leaned into him more, his hands coming up to the man’s chest. “Maybe I’d let you watch me…” Iruka bit his lip, “Wouldn’t that be nice, I’m sure you’d like to just as much as I do.”

Asuma couldn’t deny that the offer was very tempting but Iruka was wasted and had no idea what he was even saying and he would be damned if he was about to take advantage of that.

“Iruka, please you don’t want that, trust me, it would only be something you’d regret in the morning. You don’t want me.” Asuma’s heart broke as he admitted what was the hard truth.

“But I do, with you it’s so easy. There’s only one of you, one amazing guy, I don’t have to worry about choosing when there’s only one option, I want you and no one else okay? Please just let me..” Iruka was begging at that point.

“I don’t want to choose...” he whimpered into Asuma’s jacket, the tall jonin had a saddened expression as he watched Iruka practically weep into his chest. 

“Then don’t.” Asuma replied as he pulled Iruka’s face away so he could get a good look at him. Iruka had a look of complete bewilderment.

“Don’t choose, Iruka, you don’t have to, trust me. Just don’t throw it all away, I’ve seen you with them you know? They make you happy, and not just with one.” Asuma caressed Iruka’s cheek softly.

“But they want me to choose…and I can’t, if that’s what they want then I’ll never give them an answer, now how about you take me home and we could–“

“No Iruka! I’m not about to watch you throw away something like this! You have two people who love you dearly and what? You’re so afraid of making a choice that you’d comprise it all in one night, I’m not about to stand by and allow it.”

“What’s the big deal?! It’s my decision and I choose neither of them okay? Now take me home!” Iruka outwardly demanded and Asuma simply placed both hands onto Iruka’s face.

“Iruka, listen to me, believe me when I say that you’re throwing away something precious. When someone loves you like that, don’t waste it.” He leaned down and kissed Iruka on the top of his head softly, the chunin melting in his hold.

-

Even though Iruka had agreed with what Asuma had said didn’t mean it made it any easier to face the Hatakes, as Iruka tried his damnedest to make it difficult for Asuma to drag him there. But like time and time again, he keeps forgetting how much muscle the jonin was packing as he was lifted like nothing and tossed over his shoulder like a worn sack of potatoes, the taller carrying him all the way there easily, regardless of how many times Iruka tried to beg and bargain that he’d come back in the morning to talk to them.

Iruka was still rather drunk, some of it wearing off enough that he was more aware of his dire situation as Asuma set him down at the Hatake’s front door. “Asuma, please we could do this tomorrow, besides it’s late I doubt they’re even up! So let’s go!” He tried to scurry away as wobbly as he was from all the drinks. But Asuma snagged him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back to the spot with one hand and knocked loudly on the door with the other.

Iruka was still trying to get away, even more so as the porch light flickered on, and tried one more ditch effort to get away but only resulted in Asuma picking him back up over his shoulder, “Ack!” He squawked.

“Since you won’t behave.” Asuma sighed as the door finally opened to show Sakumo looking back at them.

“Ah, Asuma.” Sakumo greeted the jonin who smiled softly.

“Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour but I have something that belongs to you.” He gestured to Iruka who waved weakly and managed a very uncomfortable chuckle from his upside down position.

Sakumo smiled softly, “Well it’s about time, I would have gone after him myself but that might have ended a bit differently if I did.” Sakumo hummed and Iruka tried to hide his face in Asuma’s back as if he could hide from the embarrassment so easily.

Asuma chuckled deeply, the vibrations of it was felt by Iruka as he tried not to look at Sakumo.

“So where ya want him? He’s still a bit buzzed and he kept begging to go back to his place but I thought it better you and Kakashi watch him.” Asuma smirked and Sakumo brightened.

“Oh of course, just put him on the couch there.” Sakumo hummed and Asuma did as instructed, slowly lowering Iruka down on onto the couch, a bit difficult though as Iruka tried to stay latched onto Asuma.

Kakashi was also there, but sitting in one of the armchairs watching silently as Asuma placed Iruka down.

“Don’t leave me here, Asuma, they’ll eat me alive.” Iruka whispered poutingly but Asuma managed to pry him away. “That would be a good thing though, wouldn’t it?” He whispered back. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later for doing this.” He hummed as he started to move away.

Iruka stayed there, groaning softly and closing his eyes as he waited for Asuma to go, mentally preparing for what would come next.

After Asuma made his exit, Sakumo shut and locked the door behind him gently, turning to look upon Iruka who had kept his gaze anywhere but Sakumo, his arms crossed over his chest as he wore a pout that made him look more like a child than a grown chunin.

Both Hatake men just watched the other as Iruka could feel their eyes boring into him. He groaned as he couldn’t take a second longer of it, quickly shoving himself to his feet, he was already pulling off his jacket and the shirt underneath, Kakashi blinking in confusion while Sakumo made no comment, or showed much of a reaction.

“Fuck! I love you both okay!” He hiccuped a bit as he tossed the clothing to the floor. “I can’t possibly choose between you two, I- it’s driving me crazy and all I want is to take turns making out with you both and want you to take turns fucking me, that’s all!” Iruka cried as his hands were already moving to his pants.

Kakashi was quiet and unmoving as he watched Iruka strip himself in front of them. Sakumo was still silent but as he watched Iruka, he couldn’t help himself as he moved across the room, walking up behind the shorter man, grabbing his ponytail and yanking his head back as he licked and sucked on his neck, Iruka surprised by the sudden action.

Sakumo’s hands slid up his bare torso and found two perky nipples, twisting and flicking them as his already hardening member poked at Iruka’s ass eagerly. Iruka gasped and wiggles against it, pushing his ass back onto it.

Sakumo spinned him around then, before pushing him back until he was stumbling into Kakashi’s lap, both men startled with the sudden turn of events. 

“Well then Iruka, if you said you won’t choose then that means you want us both, hmm? Why don’t you show us how much you want us?” Sakumo bit his lip. “I’m definitely down with whatever we do tonight, but I feel Kakashi might need a little _encouragement_.” He hummed.

Iruka blushed softly as he then looked at Kakashi who had rolled his eyes as Sakumo’s comment and would have retorted, had he not been cut off by Iruka groping him through his pants. Kakashi slapped his hand over Iruka’s, “Please…are you sure?” Kakashi breathed.

Iruka had only responded by tightening his grip more pulling a groan and a buck upwards from Kakashi.

“Now that’s the spirit.” Sakumo purred as he moved closer, while Iruka stroked Kakashi through his clothes, Sakumo tilted Iruka’s head upward to capture his lips. 

He broke apart, “Mmm, we’re going to have such fun with you tonight, kitten. Maybe make it a bit of a competition, how about Kakashi?”

Kakashi simply scoffed before he slipped a hand around the back of Iruka’s neck, pulling him more from Sakumo and towards himself as he stole a kiss of his own from Iruka.

Sakumo wasn’t about to admit how hot the sight was, and how his dick jumped and leaked more through his pants, causing him to reach into his pajama pants, stroking his length slowly as he watched the exchange between the two young men, Iruka’s soft mewls and eager whines spurring him on.

“Fuck, how about we move this to the bedroom?” Sakumo was eager, he’s practically been crawling out of skin since Iruka left. Wanting to chase after him and bring him home, but knew he’d have to come on his own, or in Asuma’s case, be dragged.

Kakashi bit his lip as he pulled back from Iruka, he looked between Iruka and Sakumo and nodded softly. He wasn’t sure how this was gonna go, considering he was about to share his lover with his father, while they were all naked, and making noises, and having orgasms, and Kakashi wasn’t sure how to go about that with his father in the mix.

-

Iruka shrieked as he was thrown onto his back on the bed, Sakumo bending him in half as he slipped his cock into him quite easily. 

Kakashi had been fingering and stretching Iruka for the past few minutes, once the younger man seemed stretched enough, he had reached for a condom then, giving Sakumo the chance to snatch Iruka up, pinning him down and slamming into him. 

“Gotta be quicker than that, son.” Sakumo tossed a smirk over his shoulder at Kakashi as his hips snapped into his lover, Iruka screaming and gripping Sakumo’s shoulders harshly from the wave of pleasure.

Iruka would have protested their seemingly aggressive and competitive behavior, but he also couldn’t protest against the best fucking he’s ever had in his life, as Sakumo rolled his hips, sliding right over his prostate and drawing a strangled gasp from Iruka.

Sakumo had then flipped them, twisting Iruka around so that he was riding Sakumo’s cock, reverse cowgirl style as he faced Kakashi. Iruka didn’t even move himself along the cock, as Sakumo eagerly bucked up into him.

At this point, Iruka was drooling, his eyes shut tightly as he moaned, trying his best to hold on as Sakumo slammed upwards. Kakashi had a look of irritation as he saw his father smirking at him yet again, daring Kakashi to do something.

In an instant he moved, but didn’t pull Iruka away from Sakumo, but instead shoved his cock into an unsuspecting Iruka’s mouth, the younger letting out a startled, muffled Yelp as Kakashi’s member sunk into his throat, his hand slipping behind Iruka’s head to hold him in place.

Sakumo let a deep chuckle roll as he watched his son eagerly stick his cock in Iruka’s face. “Not as good as his ass though.” Sakumo smirked as he fucked up harshly, causing Iruka to jolt and fall a bit forward.

“How does it feel to have your father balls deep in your boyfriend, Kakashi? Does it piss you off?” He taunted Kakashi as Iruka weakly tried to grind down onto the cock that was so deep, he swore it was rearranging his stomach.

Kakashi didn’t make eye contact with his father, and didn’t reply in any way as he drew his cock out to the tip, grabbing Iruka’s hair tightly as he slammed back into him, starting a steady pace of fucking his tear-streaked face.

Sakumo felt stirred up as he watched his son fuck Iruka’s mouth raw, feeling he had to step up his game as he fucked up into Iruka more, causing him to cry around Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi himself, groaning as Iruka’s moans and cries caused vibrations around his member. 

Sakumo watched, huffing a bit as he used his foot suddenly to nudge Kakashi enough off balance, Iruka gasping as his mouth emptied suddenly. 

“Oof!” Kakashi grunted loudly as was quick to move again as Sakumo shifted Iruka forward so that he was on all fours, Sakumo taking him doggystyle. “You got no fight in you Kakashi!” He laughed.

Iruka huffed, “I thought you two w-would get along for once, why won’t– _ah!_ ” He almost toppled face first into the mattress as Sakumo grabbed his hips and shoved into him.

“I do play nice, but I’m not about to make it easy for him.” Sakumo purred as he pushed Iruka down into the bed, his hips still up into the air as it was the perfect angle to reach his prostate with every push.

Kakashi glared at this father summoning up a few shadow clones.

Sakumo chuckled in no fear, “That’s all you got?”  
Iruka’s eyes widened as the clones launched at Sakumo, the crowd of them taking down Sakumo and pushing him off Iruka. All taking a turn trying to subdue the older man.

Kakashi using the distraction to grab Iruka who he pinned down, and started to bite and nibble at his neck while pushing his tip into him slowly, a steady pace until his father was pulling him back off, the clones all having been taken down. 

They started to tumble about in the sheets until Iruka rolled his eyes and gave up as he saw the chaos unfold, each man trying to take the other down, even going as far as trying to use hand seals, “Quit it now! Or I’ll walk out! Learn how to share nicely.” Iruka suddenly shouted, loud enough for the men to stop and realize what they were doing.

Iruka sighed as the two broke apart finally, still managing to shove at each other, trying to get to Iruka first.

Iruka sighed softly as Kakashi landed first, in Iruka’s front, his mouth attaching to his nipple, sucking and biting the nub harshly enough for Iruka to squeal.

Sakumo had gone to Iruka’s back, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, biting, licking and sucking as many marks as he could onto him.

They adjusted postions until Iruka was sandwiched between them while they all kneeled on the bed.

Kakashi’s dick found itself lodged between Iruka’s cheeks as he slowly pushed in and out, whilst Iruka made soft mewling noises. Sakumo had taken up the front now, gripping both his own cock and Iruka’s in his own, stroking gently.

Sakumo used his free hand to undo his ponytail, letting his white hair flow free, as he continued his strokes, Iruka whined as he bucked into the feeling.

“How about you kiss me, darling?” He asked as he was already leaning in, pulling Iruka in so that he could claim those sweet lips, his tongue eagerly pushing along Iruka’s.

Kakashi sighed as he was pulling Iruka’s head back with a yank of his hair, extracting him from Sakumo’s grip so that he could lay a kiss of his own.

Iruka giggled into the kiss as he found it hilarious that they were still fighting for dominance over something as simple as a kiss. 

Sakumo had a look of irritation before he released his grip on their cocks and sank down. Iruka aware of the movement as he was still kissing Kakashi but was trying to break free to inquire about the sudden change, until he felt Sakumo’s lips wrap around his member. Now all bets were off.

Iruka didn’t even care at that point when he suddenly shot his load within a few seconds, Sakumo sucking down every drop eagerly. 

“Fuck.” Kakashi let the word slip, blushing as he realized. Iruka and Sakumo both looking to him with an inquisitive look, the younger jōnin at a lost for what to say, until Iruka was pushing back into his cock again. Kakashi yelped as he Iruka squeezed the life out of his cock, his hole clenching and sucking him in now with ease, only leaving him a few more seconds before he finally spilled into him, enough that it started to leak out, Kakashi slumping up against his back.

Sakumo bit his lip as he pulled Iruka away, nudging Kakashi back until he flopped onto the pillows of the bed, already so dazed he couldn’t protest anything.

Iruka whined as Sakumo put him on his bed yet again, this time pushing in once more and started a slow pace. “Looks like I’m having the last laugh tonight.” He hummed, as he picked up speed.

Iruka smirked, “You say that as you’re fucking me after your son already came inside me, sloppy seconds of you ask me.” Iruka giggled as Sakumo frowned. 

“You’re gonna play for that little remark.” He huffed as he fucked him harder, Iruka screaming and holding on as the bed creaked and shakes beneath them.

-

The morning sun poured into the room, falling right across Iruka’s face, stirring him from his deep slumber. He sat up with a wince, as his whole body ached with every little movement he made. He sighed softly as he rubbed at his eyes before blinking away the tiredness, his vision still blurry as he looked around, only then noticing he was sandwiched between the two Hatakes, both of which were still sleeping.

He huffed as the events came back from last night, his ass aching in response as he hissed softly trying to move from between them slowly but gasped out as a hand shot out and wrapped itself around his midsection, yanking Iruka back into position, Sakumo grinning at him.

“Well good morning, where are you running off to?” 

Iruka bit his lip, “Um, bathroom?” He chuckled.

“Mmm, not until we deal with what you tried to do last night with Asuma.” He hummed. Iruka’s eyes widened considerably.

“You know about that?” Iruka gasped.

“I always know.” Sakumo whispered as his gaze darkened to one of a predator analyzing its prey.


End file.
